


The Jawkine

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Draco is less of a little shit, F/F, Luna being a badass lesbian, Luna is kinky with a capital K, M/M, Multi, Seamus is a mess, gaaaaaaaaaaaay, intro to bdsm, me at 2 in the morning trying to write, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: Please read the notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, when my friend was in 1st grade, she wrote crappy fanfic of Drarry. So, a decade-ish later, she dared me to rewrite it. So I did. Basically, the one line that was my prompt is as follows  
> For a minute, we stared into each other’s eyes. His were deep in thought. Mine were studying his features. His sharp jawkine, his hair, his skin.  
> Then I realized I liked it too much, so here we are now. 
> 
> Just know that the odd numbers chapters are mostly storyline, and the even numbered chapters are mostly smut. It makes the most sense if you read it all, but do what you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“Fuck! I’m going to be late for potions!” Harry said, rushing down the hall. After staying late in transfiguration, he had to rush through lunch so he wouldn’t be late, but it was in vain.

“So, pretty boy potter thinks it’s ok to be late?” Snape sneers as Harry walks through the door. Class is only getting started. 

Taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione, Harry inwardly groans. He forgot that they had potions with the Slytherins, and as per usual, he was getting glared at by Malfoy. Oh, how he hated his snide remarks, his cruel words for Hermione. 

The raven haired boy was jolted from his train of thought as Snape asked “And what is the use of gillyweed, Potter?” Harry thought, and said “to make someone able to breathe underwater.” 

“5 points from Gryffindor.” Snape continued “it makes it so that you have gills.” 

Malfoy shot a snide look at Harry, and Hermione looked like she could throttle him. 

_._._._._

“Glad that was over!” Ron says. They walk in silence for a few feet before Ron blurts out “Hermione? Can you help me with my essay? I barely understood a word Snape said!” Looking over, she said “fine... But you need to pay more attention if you are going to pass your O.W.L.S.!” 

They wordlessly agree that it is too snowy outside, and head up to the common rooms. 

“Password!” The fat lady shouts. In unison, the trio say “pig snouts .” As the painting swings open.

They are greeted by the sight of a quiet, empty common room, except for a frazzled Neville looking for his toad. 

“Ron! Have you seen Trevor anywhere?” He said, looking under the couch. “Sorry, mate, good luck though!” Said the ginger. 

_._._._._

After studying for what seemed like hours, the tired trio retreated to their separate dorms.  
_._._._._  
It was early, and Harry woke with a start. He heard someone take shallow, short breaths, and looked over. 

Seamus was under the covers, and Harry looked just in time to hear a long exhale, then Seamus muttered “scourgify”. 

Harry wanted to erase the image of Seamus jerking from his mind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he grabbed his cloak and hopped out of bed. He was about to walk off when he went back and grabbed his broomstick. 

He made his way up to the roof, and looked out at the cold February sky. Mounting his broom, his spirits began to rise as he did the same. 

Zipping through the treetops, he climbed higher and higher until the moon was bright on his green eyes. Taking in the view, he looked down. Past the castle and the lake, past Hagrids hut, past the forest, and into the distant reaches of the horizon. 

He felt his mind clear with a breath of the frosty air. He looked down once more, and saw a little blob of light. Swooping down carefully, he saw it was Malfoy. 

Trying to fly away, he felt a surge of panic, and he barley had a second to register what was happening before he saw the ground approaching, and fast. He knew he couldn’t stop himself in time, so he held on to his broomstick with all of his might. 

Screwing his eyes shut, he prepared for the pain. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he just had time to register that Malfoy had caught him. Flicking his wand, he unceremoniously dumped the younger boy to the ground.

“If you tell anyone, you’re dead, Potter.” Draco said, stalking off to the castle. Harry sat upright, a blanket of snow around him, and he thought to himself. He wondered why Draco had saved him, but didn’t ponder much before he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion. 

Harry barley made it back to the dorms before he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to throw the covers over him. 

_._._._._

The raven haired boy awoke to sunlight piercing his eyes. He saw everyone getting ready for the day, and he moved to join the fray. 

Ron came over and said “Ready for charms? We have it with Slytherin. Again.” Harry groaned at the thought. “Hey, look on the bright side; we don’t have Snape!” Said Harry. Ron weakly smiled. 

Hurrying down the stairs to breakfast, the duo became three once more as they found Hermione. 

“Bloody hell! You look like a wreck!” Said Ron to Hermione. Her hair was in a mushroom cloud around her head, and she had bags under her eyes. 

“You stayed up studying again, didint you!” Harry butted in. She faintly nodded and said “sure, let’s go with that”. 

Arriving at the doors to the great hall, Ron Said “aren’t you the one that’s always lecturing us on the importance of sleep!?” 

She perked up in defense and replied “ at least I’m not sneaking around school grounds with a broomstick at 3 in the morning!” 

Harry put his head down and said “ it was too loud and I couldn’t sleep.” Whispering, he added “Seamus. Again.” 

Ron Said, sounding sullen, “I didn’t hear anything.” He quickly added “not that I want to!” 

Ron was saved by them arriving at their seats, breakfast laid out before them. After loading their plates high with food, they talked about all of their class work as they ate. 

Harry glances over at the Slytherin table, and caught a glimpse of Draco’s pale face, before he was pulled back to the Gryffindors. 

The rest of breakfast passed in a blur after Harry saw Draco. Well, time for charms, he thought to himself. 

_._._._._

Walking in, harry saw that the only empty seat was next to Draco. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel mad about it, only slightly... happy? After years of hating him, the boy who lived was happy to see Draco. He silently cursed himself, and took his seat.

After trying to understand how to make a feather levitate, Harry realists something he needed to do. Taking out his portable quill and parchment, he wrote a note that read “meet me on the roof, at 2 o’clock, tonight. H.P.” And slipped it across the table. As Draco read it, a look of odd satisfaction spread across his face. 

Both boys went back to work, trying to levitate the feather,but only getting a few inches off of the ground. In front of Harry, Hermione already had her feather zipping around the classroom, doing summersalts around in the air. 

After finally levitating his feather, Mr. Flitwick collected Harry’s supplies. Everyone rushed out, excited for lunch, but Harry all but forgot what had happened. 

_._._._._

The rest of the day had passed without incident, including transfiguration and dinner, and Harry was anxious for tonight. Lying in bed, he set an alarm on his wand for 1:45 so he might try to get some sleep. 

After fitful dreams, Harry woke to a ringing in his head. Taking his cloak, he slipped out of the dorms and into the halls. 

After a few minutes, he heard Ms. Norris roaming, and he held still, making sure the coast was clear. 

When he reached the roof, he saw a pale figure, silhouetted against the silver moonlight. 

The silence was shattered by Draco saying “so, what is your reason for dragging me up here this late at night?”

Harry said “why did you save me, last night?” He was met with “ I couldn’t bloody well have a corpse in my hands, especially yours!”. 

“I don’t know... but I kinda think I like you. I’ve been thinking about it and all of a sudden, I feel happier when you are around. Don’t get mad... or anything.” Said harry, rather meekly. Draco laughed, and said “ Potter, I’ve liked you since we first met eyes. I just don’t know how to show you.” 

And with that, Harry ran over to Draco and embraced him. He looked up into Draco’s eyes, and in that moment knew he wanted nothing more that Draco. He gave a small nod, and Draco nodded back. 

For a minute, they stared into each other’s eyes. Draco’s were deep in thought. Harrys were studying his features. His sharp jawkine, his hair, his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Harry leaned up into Draco, opened his lips, and kissed him. Draco kissed back, tentatively at first, then wanting; needing Harry. 

The silence was only broken when Harry whispered “Does it hurt? Because I really need you inside me. Like right now.” 

Draco became suddenly aware of Harry’s boner, pressing up against him. The pale boy said “At least you have me.” 

Harry slid his hands under Draco’s robes, and found a nipple. He twisted, and Draco gasped. 

Draco unhooked the younger boys robes, and let them fall down. Harry quickly undid Draco’s tie, and it slid down his neck.

Draco cast a spell, and it was instantly warmer, and then said “Accio Couch!” And a couch came flying from what appeared to be the Hufflepuff common room. 

Draco finished unclothing Harry, until all that was left was his white underwear. He swooped Harry up, and set him down on the couch. 

Harry looked at Draco’s pink, well kissed lips, and then down at his boner, hidden beneath his robes. Harry cast them off, and thought Bloody hell how had he not realized how beautiful the boy before him was, so lean and pale. 

Draco took Harry’s underwear off, and looked at Harry, so vulnerable, so... helpless. He got down, and kissed Harry, feeling skin against skin. 

Grabbing the younger boys nipples, he twisted, and Harry moaned, gasping “God, Draco, I need you now.” 

Draco obliged, and bent down. He grabbed Harry’s cock, and his green eyes flash with delight. Draco moves his hand up and down the shaft, and Harry tilts his head back in delight. 

Harry pushes himself up into Draco, trying to get him to go faster, but Draco leans down and whispers “Not so fast, Potter”. 

Bloody hell, Harry thought to himself, the sound of Draco’s voice, the feeling of Draco all could make him cum right now. 

Draco kisses Harry, first on his lips, and then down his neck, paying special attention to Harry’s nipples. Finishing the trail downward, Draco ends at Harry’s cock, already painfully hard. 

He starts to suck, playing with the tip. Up and down, he sucks, feeling the precum leak from Harry. 

Of course Draco had sucked other boys off, but this is different. This is what he had always imagined that it would always be like. Nothing but pure happiness.

“I... I think I’m going to cum!” Moaned Harry. “Not yet, Potter” said Draco, flipping Harry over. 

“Accio lube!” Shouts Draco. The lube comes flying, presumably from Draco’s trunk. 

Harry spreads his legs, without Draco asking him to, and Draco rubs the lube on. 

Putting one finger in, the younger boy gasps at the sudden entrance. Putting another in, Harry gasps “please, Draco, just do it.” 

Lining himself up, he says “Ready, Harry?” Harry glance back, then nods. Draco goes slow at first, as not to hurt Harry. 

It dose not take long before Harry pants, “I’m gonna cum!” As Harry empty’s himself on the couch. Not a moment later, Draco gasps as he fills Harry up with his cum. 

Harry says “scorugify!” And both boys are clean, lying next to each other on the couch. 

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry one more time. After a moment, he pulled away and whispered “Damn you, Potter, I’m going to be tired for today’s divination exam!” 

Harry chuckled, “Well, I guess we should probably go.” 

And so they did, sharing one last glance at each other before heading their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, and Hermione woke from fitful sleep. After getting dressed, she joined the crowd of people heading towards breakfast. 

After talking with Ron and Harry, she concluded that Harry had gotten no sleep last night. How odd, she thought to herself as she walked with the boys to divination. 

After class, a small group of Ravenclaws asked her if she would like to study with them. She obliged, and walked towards the library.

After sitting down, she saw that Luna, Cho, and Padma were all in the group. 

They got out their books, and started to talk about the pros and cons of dragon taming, for an assignment from a history of magic. 

It seemed like minutes, but an hour had already passed. The study group was pushed out of the library by an annoyed looking Ms. Pince to go eat lunch.

It was decided that they would meet again, the next day to discuss the quality of the water in the Great Lake. 

As Hermione settled into bed that night, she felt a brief flutter in her stomach. Then, it migrated down lower. 

Slipping her hand down her pants, she touched her clitoris, and it felt... good? She moved her hand back up, and then down, settling into small, circling motions. 

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a burst of happiness that could only be described as pure bliss.

Realizing her hand was wet, she thought to herself to investigate it later. 

_._._._._

After walking downstairs, Ron saw Harry and Hermione. Harry held out a pack of every flavor beans, and Ron took one. 

He wrinkled his nose at the taste of moldy cream. He took another to get the taste out, and got strawberry. 

Smiling as the sweetness hit his tongue, he glanced at Hermione and said “You ok? You look like you are lost in thought.” 

Hermione smiles back, and says “ No, I’m fine!” But, she was thinking about what happened last night. 

It troubled her, that there was something that she couldn’t understand why it worked. Pushing it from her mind, she walks to the great hall. 

_._._._._

“And what is the importance of mandrake?” Asked Ms. Sprout. Hermione hand shot up, much to the boys surprise. She answered with “it helps to restore those that are petrified!”

Draco only slightly rolled his eyes, then looked over at Harry. “Is it just me, or Is Malfoy being nice today?” Ron asked Harry. 

Harry grimaced, saying “No, mate, I think it’s just you.” He quickly turned to his mandrake. 

The rest of herbology passed quickly, as Hermione already told them about mandrake. 

After lunch, Hermione headed up to the library, working up the courage to ask the girls for advice. 

When she got there, she saw them sitting at a table, and went to sit down. 

After taking samples from the lake and analyzing them, the girls went back to the library. 

After they sat down, Hermione said “Hey... guys, there is something I need to ask a question about.” They all nodded, and Cho said “Sure Hermione, what’s up?” 

“This might sound crazy, but I don’t have anyone else to ask. Last night, I...” everyone else nodded in encouragement. “I felt a tingle in my stomach, and it felt... good. I know a lot of stuff, but I don’t know what happened.” 

“So you never got the talk, Hermione?” Responded Padma. “I mean... I got The talk, but not much else.” Said hermione, her cheeks turning crimson.

“Well...” started Luna. “Think of that as having sex, but without the partner.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “Woah! That’s genius! How have I never thought about that before!”

Luna replied “They also make things to do it with besides your hands.” “So that’s what that rocket ship was!” Hermione exclaimed. “I knew mom was lying!” 

“Wow luna, I didn’t know you were so kinky!” Said Cho. “Oh honey, this is only the tip of the iceberg.” Luna replied, winking.

Madame Pince shoos the girls out once more, and Luna quickly slips a note to Hermione. 

She tucks it in her robes, and bids the girls farewell, saying that they should meet Tomorrow. 

Once out of sight, Hermione unfolds Luna’s note. It reads ‘if you would like to learn some more, find me in the room of requirement at 1.’ 

Hermione gasps, and wonders if she should go. Wanting to learn more, she quickly decides to go. 

_._._._._

After reaching the common room, she finds Harry. 

“Harry, could I talk to you for a second?” She says, pulling him aside. “This is going to sound weird, but could I borrow your cloak for tonight?” 

Giving her a look, he asks “Hermione, are you alright?” She nods, and says “I’ll explain later” “Ok” he says, going off to get his cloak. 

In the meanwhile, Ron is screwing up his courage. He wants to tell Harry and Hermione that he likes blokes, but he doesn’t know how. 

Harry hands the cloak to Hermione, and she says thanks. 

Ron calls them over to the window, and says “I have something to tell you.” He pauses, and then says “I... I like blokes.” His face turns red. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you-“he started to say, when he was cut off by Harry and Hermione hugging him. 

“We’ve known for a long time” they say, surrounding him with their embrace. 

“And, while we’re at it” Harry says. “I might have snogged someone. That someone being Draco.” 

“He has liked me since 1st year, he just didn’t know how to show it.” He continued. Ron was gaping, saying “I thought I was the only one!”

Hermione cuts him off with “I have a date tonight.” The boys look at her expectantly. “Oh fine, it’s with Luna.” She finishes.

They all stare at each other, shocked, before Ron starts laughing. In a matter of minutes, they all are giggling in the warm light of the fire.

_._._._._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I shouldn’t sleep, I should write some shitty Yaoi.

It was already one, and Hermione was standing outside of the room of requirement. 

She opened the door, and inside was Luna, amidst a wall of objects such as rope, whips, and all sorts of stuff. 

Luna was sitting in a tall, leather chair, wearing only a black tank top, flannel, and jeans, compared to Hermione’s pajama bottoms and tank top.

“Welcome to the room of requirement, or as I call it, the kinkatorium!” Luna says, continuing with “I know this can be overwhelming, which is why we will start with the basics, of course, if you want to.”

Hermione only can say “yes, of course, but what the hell is that! And that!” She says, gesturing to the paddles and shock wands. 

Luna laughs, and says “We will get to that, but first, tell me what you know.” 

As Hermione recounts her scarring talks with her parents, Luna becomes increasingly excited. It was all about safety, and the importance of dental dams, seeing as her parents were dentists, and Luna couldn’t wait to teach Hermione about the weird, wonderful, and kinky. 

“Just making sure, you’re OK with this, right? “Said Luna. “Yes, Let’s do this” Hermione replies enthusiastically. 

“You do know how lesbian sex works, right?” Luna asked. “No, I’m still a clueless virgin on all fronts.” Said Hermione, blushing.

With that, Luna closed the distance between the two girls, and kissed Hermione. 

At first, Hermione was surprised, but then she kissed Luna back. Luna wrapped her arms around the brunettes back, and pushed up her tank. 

After pulling it off, Luna sheds her flannel and tank top. 

After Luna unhooks hermione’s bra, she throws it across the room, savoring the sight of the girl in front of her. 

As they kiss, Hermione does the same to Luna, their bare chests touching as they kiss. 

Luna reaches down Hermiones pants, and Hermione squeaks in surprise as Luna finds her clit. 

Luna moves her hand in small circles, and with her free hand pulls down Hermione’s pants. Hermione starts blushing furiously as she tries to pull down Luna’s jeans, but Luna stops her, whispering “I’ve got this, love.” 

Hermione gasps at the sudden words, and Luna whispers once more “Do you like me whispering into your ear?” Unable to form words, the brunette nods her head. “That, love, is called a kink” and on that last word, Luna picks up Hermione and carries her to the four poster bed in the corner. 

With Hermione on the bed, Luna straddles Hermione, letting the pads of her fingers connect with Hermione’s erect nipples. 

Goosebumps erupt as Luna’s fingers trace their path all the way down between Hermione’s legs. Adjusting her position, Luna bends over and starts to lick Hermione’s clit.

Gasping at the blonde between her thighs, Hermione arches her back as Luna slips her tongue into Hermione entrance. 

Luna pulls back, and Hermione whines. “It will get better, love” and with a smile, she put a finger in Hermione’s hole. 

Unprepared for the sudden entrance, the brunette gasps. “Can I continue?” Asks Luna. 

Once again, all Hermione can do is nod as she feels another finger go in. 

Luna starts to move, and before long, Hermione is panting, feeling the happiness of post-orgasmic bliss. 

“And that, love, is an orgasam” says Luna, bringing Hermione into her arms. 

Stroking Hermione’s hair, Luna summons a bar of chocolate, and offers some to Hermione.

She smiles, and accepts the gift, scarfing it down. 

After they finish, they find their clothes, scattered around the room. 

Before they walk out, they share one last kiss, and Hermione whispers “Thanks” before they go their separate ways.

_._._._._

Padding down to the common room, Harry looks out of the window at the cool night. After having a bad nightmare, he curled up by the fire, and conjured hot cocoa. 

After finishing his cocoa, Harry was about to head back to bed, when he heard the portrait open. 

Cursing himself for lending his invisibility cloak to Hermione, he looks out to the common room. 

He sees a floating head, and sighs with relief. 

As Harry walks over, Hermione turns at the noise of footsteps. After realizing it’s Harry, she pulls off the cloak and hands it to him. 

“Well, aren’t you glowing” he says, and Hermione grins. “I had a very, very interesting lesson on human anatomy, thanks for asking.” 

After turning to leave, Harry hears Hermione say “Oh, Harry, I almost forgot, I seem to recall you glowing the other day. That wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with a certain slytherin , would it?” 

Glaring at her, Harry says “goodnight, Hermione” he hears her say the same, before they both go to their respective dorms. 

_._._._._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve been doing this because I can’t sleep, but this chapter gave me writers block, so it is absolute crap

Yawning, Ron falls out of bed and puts in his robes. 

After finding the other members of the golden trio, they make their way towards breakfast. 

Over breakfast, they discuss what they will do, seeing as it is a Saturday and there is no classes. Hermione votes for studying, but Ron and Harry outweigh her decision with quidditch. 

After grabbing their brooms and Hermione her books, they head out to the quidditch pitch. 

Mounting their brooms, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors face off against the Hufflepuffs they gathered. 

Almost immediately, Harry spots the snitch. Careful not to draw too much attention to himself, he flies directly above the snitch. 

A bludger whizzes past Harry’s head, and Fred quickly bats it away. 

Looking around, he sees the snitch, directly behind the other seekers head. Cursing his luck, Harry flies around the other seeker, and rushes towards her.

The snitch veers up, And Harry grabs it just in time. 

Holding it up triumphantly, the Gryffindors cheer. 

Flying down, he sees a certain Slytherin standing in the edge of the pitch. After dismounting, he walks in the general direction of Draco, trying to avoid drawing attention. 

Draco motions to follow him under the stands, and Harry looks back to see Ron making a kissy face at Harry. He shoots ron a dirty look, and signs a hand across his throat; a clear sign to stop. 

Practically dragging Harry, Draco pulls along the younger boy. Once he is sure no one is watching, he pulls Harry into a kiss. 

Harry kisses Draco back, and Harry whispers “I need you, but not now. “ Harry kisses him once more, then waves goodbye. 

Draco looks crestfallen as he walks back to the castle. Once he is there, he sulks for the rest of the day, thinking of ways he could surprise Harry. 

_._._._._

After lunch, the trio walks back up the common rooms, hoping to get some down time before the rest of the day. 

After settling in, Hermione asks Ron “So... do you fancy anyone?” Ron stutters meekly “I kind of like... like... Seamus” the last word barely a whisper. “Ok. I really like Seamus” he says after Hermione glares at him. 

She says “Good. On this next Hogsmeade trip, you and him are going on a date.” He looks over at her and says “I don’t even know if he likes blokes, let alone me!” 

Harry says “That’s because you don’t have to hear him muttering and moaning at 3 AM” 

Ron looks down at his lap, and mumbles something incoherent. 

Harry takes that time to look at Hermione, and she shrugs, looking back at him and making a kissy face. 

“Hey Ron, look, there he is now!” Says Hermione, pushing him towards the entrance. 

Taking a deep breath, Ron walks over to Seamus. He really doesn’t want to, but if he doesn’t, Hermione might kill him. 

“Hey Ron” says Seamus. “Uhh, Seamus, there is something I would like to ask you.” Says Ron, nervously. Seamus nods, indicating that Ron should continue.

“Would you like to go the three broomsticks with me? I mean... you don’t have to if you don’t want-“ 

He was cut off by Seamus jumping and saying “I would love to, Ron!” 

The two headed off to discuss who knows what, and Harry said to Hermione “So... Luna...” And Hermione said “ So... Draco...” mocking Harry. 

“Who knew that out trio would turn out to be so gay!” Said Hermione, trying to deflect further questioning about Luna. 

Harry replied “Actually, I am pan instead of gay.” 

Halfway through a conversation on the differences between being pan and bi, they realized it was late and they should go to bed. 

As Hermione passed Ron and said goodnight, she said “I told you so!” And Ron scowls at her.

_._._._._

In the morning, Ron realizes that his date is today. With a horrified look on his face, he goes to wake Harry. 

“Noooooooooooo Draco, it’s early” says a groggy Harry when Ron shakes him. 

Yanking him out of bed, Ron whispers “ I need you to help me find something to wear today before he wakes up!”, gesturing over to Seamus. 

Sleepily walking over to Rons trunk, they find a nice set of red robes that complement Ron’s hair.

After breakfast, McGonagal calls all of the students going to hogsmeade to the doors. 

After they all line up, Ron and Seamus, Draco And Harry, And Luna And Hermione are all holding hands. 

McGonagal lifts an eyebrow at Harry and Draco, considering that they are rivals and from diffrent houses. 

After arriving at hogsmeade, Ron and Seamus the three broomsticks. Walking up to the bar, they ask for two butterbeers. 

“So...” says Ron, hoping that Seamus will start a conversation. “Well, at least we are both socially awkward, gay teens who have never had a boyfriend and have no idea how to talk.” Says Seamus, looking dutifully at Ron. 

Luckily, they are saved by the arrival of the butterbeers. 

On the other side of the building, Luna, Hermione, Padma, and Cho were all sitting, talking about the pros and cons of house elf rights. 

“House elfs are sentient creatures that have feelings and need rights!” Said Hermione. “But, if they enjoy working, then is it really that bad?” Asked Padma. 

“It’s not punishment if they like it” Said Luna, coyly. “Speaking of punishment, would any of you be interested in learning how do BDSM?” Luna asked. Hermione blushed a violent shade of pink, and Luna giggled. 

Cho said “I would like to, seeing as someone enjoyed it so much.” Hermione rushed off, mumbling something about going to the bathroom. 

Padma said “Sure, it would be cool.” 

When Hermione came back, Luna said “We shall meet tonight from now, at 1:12.” she received quizzical looks from her table mates. 

“It’s when the moon will be brightest and fullest” said luna, with a dreamy look on her face. 

Over at the bar, Ron said he was going to the loo when he saw Harry walk in.   
Harry saw him, and followed him after sitting down with Draco. 

“Bloody hell, how do you talk to people?!?” Ron asked the black haired boy. 

“Just breathe, Ron. Think of a topic you both like, such as quidditch, and mention it.” 

“Thanks mate!” Said Ron. Harry went to reply, but the red head was already gone. 

After sitting down, Ron began to ask Seamus about quidditch. The two talked, and soon enough, their nerves died down.

After a long day at hogsmeade, Ms. McGonagal called back all of the kids. 

With a general air of contentment, they walked back to the castle. 

Once they arrive, Harry looks at Draco before they go their separate ways to their dorms. 

The common rooms were full of people, but the golden trio managed to find a seat near the windows. 

After talking for what seemed like hours, they headed their separate ways towards bed. 

_._._._._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a prime example of I have no clue how to write anything related to group sex, so grab the soap to wash your eyes, because it’s really horrible. And I should probably mention that I could not end this, so it’s gonna be awkward. Yaay insomnia and writers block! Also, everything is happening simultaneously. Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors, my phone hates me and my yaoi

At around one, Harry woke up to hooting and scratching at the window. Turning over, he saw an owl he recognized as Draco’s. 

His heart fluttered as he opened the window and read the note. 

“Come to the room at 1:15. I have a surprise.” Was all the note said. 

After sending the owl back, he went into his trunk and carefully grabbed his cloak. His heart racing, he walked through the common room and out into the hall, making his way to meet Draco. 

A few minutes later, Ron woke up to a groaning sound. Looking over, he saw that Seamus had a tent under his blankets. 

Without thinking, he crept out of bed and grabbed grabbed his boyfriend in his arms. 

With a startled look in his face, Seamus looked at Ron as he whispered “I can’t bloody well let you fend for yourself!” As he carried him off into the halls. 

Finding his feet taking him to the room of requirement, he saw a shadow move. Grabbing his wand, Ron looked around the corner and heard “Ron? Is that you Seamus? Bloody hell, it is!” 

“Harry!?” The ginger replied, looking shocked, which quickly turned into horror as he heard a snide “Oh, it’s the weasel.” 

“Draco?!?!” Ron said, almost shouting, when he heard the doorknob turn. “Oh shit” everyone thought to themselves as the door opened.

Out of the door stepped Luna, wearing nothing but panties and a bra. “Oh, hello guys, I was just getting the girls started with some BDSM. Care to join?”

“Ok. What the hell is going on here?” Said harry, looking mortified. “I was just hoping for some quiet fun.” 

“I couldn’t let my boyfriend finish himself off, could I?” Said Ron to the raven haired boy. 

Before Harry could say something, Luna started to usher them inside. “This is it, mate” said Ron to Harry. 

As they stepped inside, Hermione said “Harry? Is that Ron?! Draco?!? Seamus?!?! What are you guys doing here?!?” 

“I found them out in the hallway, and figured we could have some fun together, of course, if you all are willing.” Said luna, dreamily. 

Everyone nodded and shrugged, and so Luna continued. 

After going over the basics, Luna asked how many people wanted to be doms. She, Draco, And Padma raised their hands.

Asking everyone else, she explained that a Dom is someone who likes to be more in control. With that, Ron raised his hand. 

“So, do the rest of you know if you would like to be on bottom?” Luna asked, and Hermione , Seamus, Harry, And Cho all nodded their hands. 

Partnering everyone up, Luna flicks her wand and rope comes flying toward the pairs of young wizards. 

Demonstrating how to do a basic chest harness, Luna helps everyone finish off their ties. 

In an oddly odd voice, Luna then says “Let the fucking begin!” The young wizards don’t need to be told twice, as they begin to grow more horny by the minute. 

Looking around at the wizards, Ron went over to his boyfriend, and proceeded to ask him if he wanted it rough. 

All Seamus had time to do was say yes before Ron pinched his nipples, making them more erect than they already are. 

Moaning as Ron’s hands moved lower, Seamus arches his back, trying to come closer to Ron. 

Meanwhile, Draco had found a whip and has started to smack Harry’s chest, savouring the whimpers and thwacks. 

“Now” Draco commands, and without hesitation, Harry gets on his knees and pulls off Draco’s trousers. 

After Draco is unclothed, Harry begins to suck Draco off, paying special attention to his head, already dripping with precum. 

As Draco moans, Harry becomes painfully aware of his erection, straining to get out of his pants. 

Draco notices it, and grabs Harry’s harness. After sitting him on the bench, Draco rips off Harry’s pants, with no regard for the fabric. 

Trailing his hands down the younger boys chest, Draco watches as Harry squirms under him, desperate for Draco inside of him. 

While Harry is pining for Draco, Padma stands next to Cho, unsure of what to do. Bending down, she tries to kiss Cho, but they both lean the same way and end up bumping foreheads. 

“Well” Cho states “at least we’re both clueless virgins” And Padma laughs. 

Going in for a second kiss, their mouths find each other, and they kiss, pulling each other closer as they go. 

With their legs akimbo, they kiss for minutes, but Padma pulls away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them. 

Planting kisses lower and lower, Padma works her way down to Cho’s belly. After a few seconds, she continues until she hears “p-p-please stop”. 

Immediately, Padma pulls away and lies next to Cho. Stroking her hair, Padma asks whats wrong. 

Cho replies, quietly “I don’t... I don’t think...”before trailing off. “Shhhhhh, it will all be ok.” Is what Padma says, pulling Cho to her chest. 

With Cho as the little spoon, the two girls lay together as they calm down. Uttering words of calmness, they sit for what seems like hours. 

“On the bed.” Luna orders, and Hermione complies. Taking Hermione’s pants off, Luna hums a tune to herself. 

Pausing for a moment, Luna walks away, earning a groan from Hermione. She reappears a moment later, with a collar in her hand. Fastening it to Hermione, Luna straightens it, and smiles. 

Trailing her hands down, Luna feels the pool growing between Hermione’s legs. “Eager now, are we?” Luna says, spreading Hermione’s legs. 

She tries to reply, but is quickly silenced by Luna slipping her tongue inside Hermione’s entrance. 

Stifling a gasp, Hermione grabs the covers instead. Back and forth, up and down Luna goes on, for what seems like minutes, before Hermione stiffens up. 

Switching positions, Luna sits up. Tentatively, she sticks a finger into Hermione’s slick hole. 

Gasping as Luna adds 2, then 3 fingers, Hermione is the first one to shout “I’m- I’m gonna cum!” And with that, she does. 

Luna goes not long after, echoing the cries of pleasure Hermione made. 

Ron wrapped his hand around Seamus’s cock, and started to tease him. Bucking his hips up, Seamus tried in vain to get more friction. 

“Not yet” said Ron, and with a flick of his wrist, a blindfold flew on to Seamus. 

With that, Seamus flew on to his stomach. Ron walked around him, taking in his naked form. 

Silently, Ron summoned lube, and rubbed it on his dick. Without warning, Ron entered Seamus, and he screamed with the sudden entrance. 

Bending over Seamus, Ron began to move, slowly, then faster. It wasn’t long before Seamus felt tons warm milk inside him.

Pulling out, Ron watched as his cum leaked out of Seamus’s ass. With another quick stroke, seamus was gone, moaning Ron’s name. 

Harry is lying down, Draco’s cold fingers trailing over him. Draco slips a finger inside Harry, and mutters “You are tight, my little raven.”

Moaning as Draco slips in a second, Harry bucks his hips into Draco. As Draco scissors Harry, he digs his fingers into the bed beneath him. 

Harry looks up at Draco, his eyes and mind clouded with lust, and in a fit of arousal, he turns around and wraps his mouth around Draco. 

Draco reaches to slap him, but puts his hand down when Harry hits a bundle of nerves. 

Draco comes into Harry’s mouth, and watches as Harry licks it up and swallows it. 

Flipping harry over, Draco inserts himself into the younger boy, feeling his hole close around Draco’s thicc cock. 

With a few strokes, Draco hits Harry’s prostate, and Harry screams with the pleasure. In a few moments, Harry’s stomach is painted with his come, and then Draco licking it off. 

Luna mutters a cleaning spell, and everyone is clean once more. With contented looks all around, everyone sighs a sigh of happiness. 

Without warning, the door bursts open! Ms. McGonagal bursts through the door, her wand at the ready, saying “Is everyone alright, I heard screaming!” 

Then, her gaze meets the students, and she turns around and walks out without saying a word. 

Luna stands, and says “Welcome to the kinkatorium!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a shitpost, and here we are now, 18 hours into writing. I love life.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in charms, when ms. McGonagal comes in. Without saying a word, the golden trio stands up and walks out. 

The walk to her room is a silent one, filled with anxiety and trepidation.

Once they arrive, they see Draco, Luna, Padma, And Cho all sitting at the desks. 

“Finally, Potter, I was beginning to think she killed you.” Harry ignores the comment, and sits down at a desk, his friends falling in next to him. 

“I assume you all know why you are here?” McGonagal Says, looking grossed out. Everyone nods, and she sits down. 

“It will be a terms worth of detention, spent helping professor Snape do whatever he needs.” 

Looking at each other, everyone knows that this is going to be the end of them. 

“You May go.” Says McGonagal, sighing inwardly. 

_._._._._

The day dragged on, and everyone barely registered that it was lunch. Sitting down, Luna took out some parchments and books. 

Avoiding the quizzical looks from her table mates, she begins to research ideas for spells. 

After researching all through breakfast, Luna heads to the library to research some more. Finding a quiet corner to curl up in, she begins to pour over her notes to find the correct combination.

After her free period was over, Luna headed to divination, thinking that her plan was finally ready. 

_._._._._

The rest of the day passed without trouble, and Luna went to Harry to ask for the invisibility cloak. 

Shooting her a quizzical look, he handed it over to her. She thanked him, and turned to go to the room of requirement. 

As it appeared, she walked in and there and was greeted by the inside of a store, albeit a kinky one. 

It was nearly midnight before she got the room how she wanted. The walls were filled with whips, vibrators, gags, and anything and everything kinky and magical. 

To the back were rooms to try out things, permitted you didn’t get any fluids on them. 

Drawing her wand, she begins to cast a spell that will notify all the students that her shop is now open. 

_._._._._

In the morning, Draco wakes up to people wandering around the common room, knocking on the walls and floors, spelling the ceiling, and looking under the furniture. 

“Blaise! What are you doing!” He shouts, walking over to the young wizard. Ripping Blaise’s wand out of his hand, he suddenly sees a pop up in his vision. 

Reading it, and trying to get over the fact that there was an ad blocking his vision, he saw it was for a shop called the kinkatorium. 

Rushing out of the commons, he throws the wand back, and darts out the door. Throwing himself toward the Ravenclaw dorms, he asks the painting what the riddle is. 

After answering the riddle, he strides inside, to the horrified looks from the Ravenclaws. 

“WHERES LUNA!” He yells, and the scared 1st years all point to a chair, facing the window. As he approaches the chair, he hears the shuffling of feet. 

Looking back, he sees the golden trio parting a sea of amazed wizards. Making eye contact, Harry finished walking over to the chair. 

With five feet left to go, Luna gets up out of the chair. Walking towards the door, she motions the four to follow her. 

They do, and soon enough, they find themselves in front of the room of requirement. Motioning for them to step inside, she asks “you like what you see?” 

They all nod in awe as they take in the shop. “This is the kinkatorium” Luna intones, and begins to describe the different parts. 

_._._._._

A month has passed since the kinkatorium has opened, and Luna is sitting at the register. 

She hears the door open, and begins to say hello when she stops mid sentence. She looks up to see a greasy, black mop of hair and beady black eyes. 

She is about to scream, but Snape is in no hurry. He strides over to a display, and picks up a black, 8 inch dildo. 

Looking it over, he walks over to the counter, and places it down. He places down the proper amount of galleons, and Luna accepts them with a mortified look on her face. 

He walks out without saying a word, and when the door is closed, she immediately runs to get her first friends and patrons to tell them what happened.

Le end my homos.


End file.
